Senior Year
by JBiebsNickjay4ever
Summary: senior year at Horis Mantis Secondary.Nick Lucas and Demi Torres are the "it" couple at the school. Miley Stewart is the Hollywood"it"singer.she was recently dropped from her label and was sent to the same school as Nick and Demi. Nemi/Niley.
1. Chapter 1

Senior Year

Synopsis : Its senior year at Horis Mantis Secondary School. Nick Lucas and Demi Torres are the "it" couple at the school. Miley Stewart is the Hollywood "it" singer. But she was recently just dropped from her label because of bad attitude and was sent to public school, the same school as Nick and Demi.

CHAPTER ONE:

Nick and Demi were walking out the front door of their school together after the final bell rang. As they head towards Nick's car, a black limosine pulls up and out walks world renound diva Miley Stewart. Demi is the biggest Miley fan around, shes been to every one of her concerts (in Texas area),you name it shee been there. Nick can't deny hes a pretty big fan of hers too, he doesn't really care about her bad attitude cuz he has one too.

Demis P.O.V

O-M-G, Miley Stewart is at my school. But she didn't look very happy, and wait why is she here? Oh, who am I kidding I know everything about her, in a totally non-stalkerish way.. hehe. Oh god, anyways she just got dropped from her record company. OHMYGOD-OHMYGOD, she is walking towards to me. What do I do? Okay, Demi BREATH, calm down.

Nick looked at me strange, "Demi? What are you doing? You alright?"

"Oh Im fine, you know the usual, my idol is RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" I looked up and saw Mileys face right there. "Haha.. Hello" My eyes widdened, as it became noticable I was starstruck.

"Hi, can you show me the princpals office? Ive gotta sign in, looks like im stuck in this shit of a school. FML"

Holy crap, Miley is asking ME little ol Demi to show her around! EEEEP! Okay, breathe, shes looking at you funny now. Oh crap, I havent replied to her and its been over a minute.

"yea, sure. Uhhm uhh, follow me" All I could hear in the distance as I start walking away with Miley, is the sound of Nick's laughter. Hes a crazy kid, but I love him. Im pretty sure he is a little bit jealous of me.

I think im going o try and make casual conversation with her.. alright GO.. okay now speak?. GAHH ! im sucha chicken shit.

"Just so you know, this school isnt that bad. And a lot of people here are huge fans of yours"

"The damm walls are falling over." Miley spoke, "As big as you?"

"Part of what makes this school what it is, and no im deffinetly the biggest"

"So are their any parties around here? Awesome, as long as your not crazy obsessed"

"You sure you should be doing that right after you got dropped for bad rep and attitude?"

"How the hell does everyone know about that? And yea, when Miley Stewart wants to party, she will party"

"I just kinda know, and alright just trying to help you get your rep and label back. I do have connections you know"

"Oh yea? What are these connections of yours?"

"You know DKR Label and Management?"

"Obviously, why are you like the owner of it?" Miley said sarcasticaly.

"No, im 18 I cant be…. Yet" I spoke kind of cockily, I deffinetly led us down the wrong hallway, I don't really want this conversation to be over yet. It is kind of fun.

"What are you meaning by that kid?" She pushed me slightly and stopped us both from walking.

"My dad is the manager." I raised my eyebrows as if to say 'what now betch'. I cant believe im actually having a real convo with Miley… ive never actually met her before now, even though ive been to every concert in Texas/Nashville and all surrounding areas

Normal P.O.V

"Are you serious?" she questioned Demi, "Yea, but he doesn't pick up rude singers. He owns the company that canmake or break someones career.. so I guess in your case, it would be to regain your career."

**- Yea, its short haha. I just wanted to make the first episode short. To find out the feedback. So review! And also check out all my other stories = ) I will be updating them all.. IF I get good feedback to do so. -**


	2. Chapter 2

Senior Year

Chapter Two

Normal P.O.V

"Are you serious?" she questioned Demi, "Yea, but he doesn't pick up rude singers. He owns the company that canmake or break someones career.. so I guess in your case, it would be to regain your career."

Miley wasn't quite sure what to think, she loved to party but she missed performing concerts.

"I honestly cant stop partying, it makes me forget about everything that is happening in my life that I wanna forget. I love performing for my fans, but recent events have changed me and theres nothing I can do about it." She didn't know why, but Miley was willing to tell her life story to this kid, yea she was 1 year older (failed grade 12) but she didn't care. But what was stopping her, was that she didn't wanna look broken and helpless in front of her fans.

"You just have to find something else that makes you happy, like a boyfriend? A new hobby? Or just a movie OR instead of partying when your feeling upset and vulnerable, write a song." And with that Demi walked away to class, leaving the pop star alone.

When Demi got to class, she looked around for her boyfriend but didn't spot him. Skipping again, she thought to herself.

- With nick -

Nick sat on a bench in the middle of the forest near by the school, smoking pot to clear his mind. And yes, Demi knows he smokes but does NOT approve one understands his emotions as much as one can but doesn't think he should resort to this.

Truth is, he doesn't have much of a family.

- Nicks P.O.V -

I have no where to go inlife, only one person cares about me and that's my girlfriend. I don't hava house, I live in a one bedroom apartment where I scrounge to find my rent money. I have been on eviction notice twice, but managed to pay my rent in time so they didn't evict me. And its all because of that stupid night one year ago.

- After school - -still Nicks P.O.V

I was standing at my locker pulling my binders into my backpack when I felt a familiar warm embrace, the only times I have ever smiled recently is when im with her. I put my stuff on the ground and turned around to face Demi, she always knew when something was wrong, or it could just be a day when my past comes back to haunt me.

I returned the hug and let my head lay on her shoulder allowing one tear to discretely fall. Shes told me I should go to a counselor, but I really don't see what the point would be. Have you heard of that show "If you really knew me?" .. yea my life is kind of one of those stories. Except Im the kid whose a jackass to those around me, but only because its what people expect me to do and Im kinda popular because of it… But If They Really Knew Me, it would be different.

"Nick… you have to stop babe, come live with me it would relieve the stress of paying rent"

I shook my head, "Theres no way I could live with myself if I made my girlfriend pay for my living facilities, I wanna be able to provide that for you" I looked at her and smiled.

But she looked at me funny and then smiled, "But theres no way I could live with my self if I let my boyfriend struggle to pay rent when he has been through so much". She leaned up and kissed my lips, with sencere passion. I couldn't help but return the favor.

"I love you, now come with me to my house we are going to make a resume and get you a better job than car washing" I laughed and then picked my backpack up and grabbed her hand. As we turned around Miley was walking up to us.

- Normal P.O.V -

Miley walked up to us and handed us a flyer, titled "Miley Stewart : Live in Concert"

"A concert ?" Demi asked her, very confused. "Yea, if no one shows up ill change my attitude, if its successful. Well , I'll still consider it but probly not" She smiled at us then left.

"Well then…" Demi left the thought aside, and continued down the hall with her boyfriend. As they turned the corner a group of grade 8's were standing in their way. "Move it kid" Nick shouted, when it did nothing he let go of Demi and picked him up and moved him aside. Demi hated how Nick did this, she has tried talking to him about it but it never helped. She looked over at Nick who was intimidating the crap out of the poor kid; sure they were in grade 12 but didn't mean they have to be rude to younger kids.

She walked up to Nick and kissed his cheek, "Lets go babe, hes not worth our time". She took ahold of his hand and continued out the door of the school. As they walked down the hallway everyone moved out of their way, Nick high fived a bunch of his friends along the way putting on this fake smile that tricked a lot of people.

As they reached Nick's red sports car, he raced ahead and opened the door for Demi but not before giving her a sweet and gentle peck on the lips. He smiled and then hoped in the driver seat and pulled out of the parking lot heading to Demis house.

When they arrived at Demi's house, she ran up to the door and told him to wait outside because she had a surprise for him.

"Really? Awe, your amazing Dems" He couldn't help but smile. She opened the door and stuck her tongue out at him.

She snuck inside, to make sure everything was in order then went back and opened the door for Nick. He walked inside and was led to the kitchen, he was stuned.

- With Miley -

She walked inside her house, being greeted by her family. For someone to walk inside her house, they would believe her family got along just as much as any other family. But if they read between the lines, they would realise that so much more was to it then being shown. There was her mom, her sister Brandi and brother Braison.

From the day the eldest Stewart child was born, this family was the happiest family ever, but when they say peoples lives flash before their eyes. They arent kidding, everything changed one night 2 months ago which is right when Miley starting getting bad press.

- . okay, that was a really depressing chapter :o . But this is going to be a pretty deep and emotional story (for the most part, but itll have funny/happy moments too). I hope that doesn't bother people, but its just how im feeling lately. And no, this is not bassed on a true story.

Alright, well .. I hope you guys like it. Next episode involves … niley ;)

Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Senior Year**_

_Chapter Three_

_

* * *

_

It was the day of Miley's small concert, it was free admission. Miley peered through the curtains and noticed that there actually were a lot of people there. She wasn't sure whether or not they were there because they liked her, or because it was free.

The doors closed for the theatre and she stepped onto the stage as the music started to fill the room with her hit "Who Owns My Heart". As the night went on, she asks for the house lights to be turned on so she could see everyone.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" She yelled through the auditorium. She scanned the audience and spotted Nick and Demi. She locked eyes with Nick and smiled at him. Nick starred back into her eyes and smiled right back at her, then gave her the thumbs up.

When the concert ended Miley sat at the edge of the stage talking to Demi and Nick. She was very surprised at how many people came up to her and asked for an autograph and photo, but then she remembered "Hell im Miley f**kin Stewart".

**_- Mileys P.O.V -_**

I was just getting ready to standup when I felt a tug on the sleeve of my shirt, I looked down to see a little girl. She must of only been 8 years old; so I jumped off the stage to be at her level.

As soon as I got down, she wraped her arms around my leg, "You were amazing, because you were nice today for once" she said to me while sobing into my jeans. "Thanks sweetie!", I said while giving her a hug. She pulled away and said, "You don't get it."

With that I stood up, and just looked at her encouraging her to continue, "You're a meanie to everybody, I don't like it. Your good singer, but too mean. Please be nice?". I looked at her eyes and they were welling up with tears, and this kid was decked out in a T-shirt that had me on it, pants she made that said "Miley Stewart" all over them, and her mom was holding a sign she made for me.

"I'm sorry,"was all I had the power to say. There was no emotion on my face as I turned to her mother, and put the most apoligetic expression on face. She just shrugged her shoulders and walked away with the kid that had potential to change my life.

"Miley are you okay? What that little girl said, was powerful for someone her age" Nick asked me, slightly hopeing on the inside she would say something on the lines of 'im going to change'.

"Yea, obviously im fine, why wouldn't I be? That was one little girls opinion. Doesn't matter" She lied in response. Truth? She was dying inside, what that little girl said to her made her realize shes an ass to everyone. But it was all part of her tough guy rep that she was not about to lose.

Demi and Nick both sighed. "Are you serious? That little girl stands there balilng her eyes out while telling you are too mean, and it doesn't matter?" Demi roared before pushing past Miley and walking out of the auditorium.

**_- Nicks P.O.V -_**

I don't know what to say or think right now, I have been a fan of hers since she came around. And now shes standing in front of me like a normal human being, the more I think about it the more I realize she just like anyone else. That is, in regards to her attitude, most girls in my school who are in grade 12 act with the same bitchy attitude as her. But, she IS supposed to be a role model.

"You know Miles, I'l support you after what ever decision you make. I have any other time, idont see why not in this case. But please don't say your arent affected by what the little girl said, I know you are. You cant fake that expression on your face, and the gloss in your eyes."

"Im a damn good actor Nick Grey.", Im just going to let her think that for right now, it would be to much for her to handle if I tried to convince her otherwise at this point.

"Yea? Whatever you say Miss Stewart." I just looked at her for a moment then put my hands in my pocket and turned to walk away, I looked back briefly at her to notice she was still looking at me. I reached the door, when I felt someone grab my waist.

"Wait, can..uh.. can you give me a ride to my house? I have no ride home." Miley asked me with pleading eyes. I seriously could not turn her down, shes just so beautiful and I know the 'bitchy' behaviour is just an act she puts out, its not her.

"Sure, are you hungry? Cuz I havent eaten dinner yet" Yea, okay that was a lie. But I have the oppurtunity to go to dinner with Miley Stewart.. why woud pass the oppurtunity by?

"Actually I am.. could we maybe go through a drive through?"

"Why not a real restaurant?"

"Oh, that sounds great I didn't think you would want to be seen with me the asshole." She looked down at her fingers, and I could immediately tell that what I said had gotten to her.

"Why wouldn't I wanna be seen with the most beautiful girl in the world?" OH CRAP.. why did I let that slip, what about Demi? I love her.

**_- Normal P.O.V-_**

Miley was taken aback by Nicks words, "You really think that? I mean, what about Demi?"

"Yes, I do think that. Demi's my girlfriend and I love her but I am allowed to express what I feel towards my idol, am I not?" Nick gave her a cheesy smile, "I mean its not like we could ever end up dating or anything, we live in completely diferent worlds and .." he continued to ramble on.

Miley held her finger up to Nick's mouth, "Shhhh. That's enough, lets go eat dinner." She laughed at Nick before grabbing him and running outside to find it pouring rain outside

Nick looked at miley to see she was wearing a tank top and a skirt, "Are you cold? Here take my jacket." He said whil stripping his hoodie off, what he didn't notice was that his shirt was pulled up with the hoodie revealing his abs to the pop star. Nick noticed, he just felt shshould see what his stomach looks like hes proud of his abs.

"Nice abs, or should I say allstar football player"

"Oh? Are you checking me out Miss Stewart? And that's varsity football player to you" He told her 'matter-of-factly'. They reached his car finally so Nick opened the door for her then ran around to jump inside the drivers seat.

They reached Nicks favourite restaurant, when they walked inside Miley was immediately swarmed with fans asking for photos and autographs. Nick acted like her bodyguard telling them to back off and let them eat peacefully and after dinner she may take pics. But only if they were nice and left them alone.

"Wow, your hired!" She laughed at him while walking to their table that was in a upstairs room.

* * *

_Niley? Nemi? .. I kinda like Nemi, no JK Niley FTW. Hehe, but when and HOW?_

_Alright. Give me some reviess guys :) no expectation on how many.. but the more I get the faster I upload.. the less , the slower. Haha._


	4. Chapter 4

Senior Year

Chapter 4

Yyeaaaa…sorry. Lol. My laptop broke and cuz it was soo close to xmas I wasn't allowed to buy a new one hah. But now I got one :) sorry for the wait… again.

They reached Nicks favourite restaurant, when they walked inside Miley was immediately swarmed with fans asking for photos and autographs. Nick acted like her bodyguard telling them to back off and let them eat peacefully and after dinner she may take pics. But only if they were nice and left them alone.

"Wow, you're hired!" She laughed at him while walking to their table that was in an upstairs room.

Nick laughed then put his hand on the small of her back, and walked along to her their table.

Once they were seated they ordered their drinks.

"Soo, Nick. How many of my concerts have you been too?" Miley asked, but she was saying it in a mockingly way.

"Oh you know, 1" He broke the gaze with a smirk on his face, "or maybe 7" He laughed then looked back into her eyes.

"Really? Waaaaait. Were you the guy who through a pair of boxers on my stage last year ?"

Nicks eyes grew large, he didn't know how to say it… , "Maaaaybee…" His cheeks grew bright red with every moment that passes.

"Haha, that was awesme I still have them to be honest." Miley sat back as the waiter came to take their orders. They both ordered their food and then she left. Miley sighed, "You know, I wish I could be this comfortable during interviews and everything else. Maybe people would stop hating me."

"Would if I was at your interviws with you? Would that help? Ill do anything, I hate how everyone puts you down like that."

"Really? You would? That might actually work. But I have to get a label to sign with me first." Miley then started biting her lip, while trying to think of some way that she could make someone sign to her.

"I will help you, we just gotta re-adjust how you approach different situations" Nick smiled; he doesn't see her as Miley the singer he sees her as Miley the person. He knows shes a great person and can do anything she wanted if she set her mindto it. She just has some issues she needs to figure out and then fix.

"Your really willing to go to all this length to help me?" She was surprised, she didn't think he cared about her this much. She just figured he was a big fan, but Miley is beginning to tell there is a little bit more to it than just being a fan of hers now.

"Of course; so I think your best bet for a label is going to be Demi's father."

"But she hates me?"

"Oh gosh no she doesn't."

Nick and Miley sat at the restaurant table talking until they closed at 10. They came up with a very good plan to get Miley noticed (in a good way). It was going to have to start with her image, but had to be done slowly otherwise people will think it's just an act.

The first thing she was going to do was join Joe Jones on the iWin run. She was going to have to start training.

For Nick this was beginning to be an amazing start to senior year, he was going to have a lot of memories he would cherish.

SO its 3 weeks later and time for the iWin Run, Miley had been training pretty hard but she didn't know if it was going to be enough. But Nick kept reassuring her she would be fine, and that the main purposs of this was to raise awarenes and money for the special olympics.

"Wow, is that Miley? What are you doing here?" Joe spoke as he spotted the infamous star. He appoached her at a steady pace realizing she was dressed to run.

"Im here to run, what does it look like Joe?"

"I noticed, I just didn't expect someone like you to be anywhere like this." He wasn't meanign to sound mean, because that isnt who he is. He just is sincerely confused as to why she is here.

"Well, I just think its time for me to finally do something helpful."

"Well good on ya, Miley. That's awesome that your trying to do something finally, I hope its not just an act to clear your bicthy rep"

"No, that is what sparked my motivation to do this. But is most definetely not my reasoning. And this isnt going to be the only charity/organization I help out." She spoke,very proud of what she is doing.

"Anyways, whos that you came with? A boyfriend?" Joe was slightly jealous, but not too concerned. He had to focus on his career and runnign the iWin run without worrying about a girlfriend.

"Hes just a friend, his name is Nick and he is helping me scout out charities that need the most help and that are close to this area for now."

Joe nodded his head then looked to the left where he heard his name being called, they were letting him know that the run was about to start and he needed to be at the front of the runnners pack to guide them.

"Well that's my cue to go, nice meeting you Nick. Make sure you keep this young one under wrap. Care to join me at the front Miley? Think you can handle it?"

"Hell ya I can. I'll see you at the finsh Nick!" She turned to Nick and gave him a quick hug then followed Joe over to the starting line. A bunch of paparazzi photographed Miley and Joe talking and then when the flag was dropped they quickly shot a couple of her competing in the run. They knew they would get a lot of money out of these shots.

Nick smiled to himself as he sat down on the bleachers near the end of the race. He was proud of what he had accomplished out of Miley.

You likeee? Haha. I hope sooo !

Review? Review? Thannkks !


	5. Chapter 5

Senior Year

Chapter 5

-A/N , i got a bunch of story alerts and stuff, but only 2 reviews on the last chapter :( i need at least 3 for me to post the next chapter :) -

"Hell ya I can. I'll see you at the finsh Nick!" She turned to Nick and gave him a quick hug then followed Joe over to the starting line. A bunch of paparazzi photographed Miley and Joe talking and then when the flag was dropped they quickly shot a couple of her competing in the run. They knew they would get a lot of money out of these shots.

Nick smiled to himself as he sat down on the bleachers near the end of the race. He was proud of what he had accomplished out of Miley.

The race was finally coming to an end and Nick was starting to spot the pack of runners, they were too far away to tell who was leading. But as they approached Nick stood up realizing Miley and Joe were at the front still. He started cheering for both of them and then ran down when they crossed the line.

"Good job Miley! That's awesome. I's soo proud of you." Nick said as he engulfed her in a big hug.

"Yea, she kept up the entire time. I was impressed"

Miley smiled at both of them proudly, she knew this would be a great year. As she turned her gaze from Joes to Nicks, she saw for once a sparkle in his eyes and immediately got lost.

-,- Mileys P.O.V -,-

I stood there, lost in his gaze. His eyes twinkled with every blink and his smile… wow. I never noticed it before, maybe that's because I never noticed anything other than myself. This was the momenti realized this boy was brought into my life for a reason and thank god for that, he could save my career.

I must have been out for awhile because I was acuiring strange looks from the boys. Damn, they were both soo cute.

"Miley, you okay? You looked totally zoned out. Something on your mind?" Joe asked me curiously. Man, I wish I had met him earlier it would have been nice to have afriend like him around whille my career was going down the toilet. He would have helped me out soo much. And now I have 2 great guys in my life to help me be a better person.

"Yea I am, Thanks though. I appriciate it" I sincerely did, no one has ever cared this much about me. Not even my parents…

Nick's phone started ringing, so he quickly walked away from us to answer it.

-,- Nicks P.O.V -,-

"Hello?" I was not sure who this was; I didn't rcognize the number one bit.

"Yes Hi Nick. We have a new shipment in. Would you like to purchase some?" The deep voice was creepy at first but then finally remembered who it was.

"Hell ya! When and where?" FUCK YEA! This is awesome, ive been in need of some for awhile now. Ive been bottled up inside for soo long.

"555 15th Str at 8pm tonight" He quickly said then hung up, I could hear shuffles and talking in the background. I looked at the time on my phone '4:12', only a couple more hours to wait.

I walked back to join them right away, and tried to make it look like nothing happened. But I tihnk Miley could tell, she didn't sat anyting about it though.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Miles, I miss having you on tour. Call me or text me sometime" Joe was soo good with his words, if I didn't act fast Miley would be his… No. Not happening. I looked back at him to see that he winked at her and then handed her a piece of paper.

-,- At 8Pm W/Nick -,-

"Here you go Grey" He hand Nick a plastic bag and then Nick handed over a 20 dollar bill.

"Thank you soo much. See ya 'round" Nick then turned around and walked owards his red sports car, he hoped in then drove to Demi's house.

He walked up to her front door and knocked. Her mom greeted him at door warmly and then led him upstairs to where Demi was. As he approached her, he heard singing and first he thought it was a radio but then he realized it was the beautiful girl sitting in front of him.

"Wow, you just get more amazing each time I see you." He smiled as he spoke, apparently he startled her because she jumped prett high.

"When did you get here?"

"A couple minutes ago, I hadnt heard from you for a while and I missed you."

"Sorry about that, I dropped my phone in the toilet so its in a bowl of rice downstairs"

"How do you manage something like that babe" He pulled her into awarm embrace and then kissed her cheek. She smelled something though, and she knew damn well what it was.

Demi reached into Nicks front pocket and pulled out his newly boughten plastic bag.

"It fell in, now what the fuck are you thinking bringing this into my house? How DARE you! Thought we agreed on that." Demi was furious, Nick knew how much drugs were a sin to their family.

"I forgot it was in my pocket… I just bought it today." He starred at the ground, " Im sorry Dems" Nick looked up at Demi with apoligetic eyes hoping she would forgive him. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't. She made him feel whole, like he wasn't just a screw up who cost his family their lives.

"Nick… it wasn't your fault. You don't need to keep doing this too yourself to rid yourself of the pain" Demi sat him down on the couch in her room and grabbed his hand then plled his chin up so he was looking at her again.

"I know,but you don't know this feeling. This feeling of guilt, of forgottenness. I cant cope with it by myself… Its exactly 2 years tomorrow Demi." At this point Nicks eyes were getting glossy. A layer of water lay on top.

"Nick its okay, your strong. I know you can get through it, it may take awhile. But you can do it."

"I killed my family. How can I possibly live with that and get through it! Demi I cant…" He leaned forward and hugged her and just let his tears fall. As Demi sat there rubbing his back and watching him disintegrate in her arms, a few tears slipped away. She gently layed back allowing him to lay on top of her, she turned the TV on and let her fingers dance through his hair.

"I love you Nick."

Nick had no power or energy left him but he managed to open his eyes and smile at her, "I love you to Demi"

-,-,-

Awwwe. Soo cute :0 haha. REVIEW ? :)

it Would please me. Haha thanks guys !


	6. Chapter 6

Senior Year

Chapter 6

"I love you Nick."

Nick had no power or energy left him but he managed to open his eyes and smile at her, "I love you to Demi"

Nick slowly drifted off to sleep next to Demi, his dreams were filled with images of Miley and he liked it.

Later on the next day, Nick sat on a bench near the edge of school grounds, Miley spotted him and decided to walk over.

"BOO!"

Nick jumped a little then looked at Miley with a slight smile.

"Hey Miles."

"What's wrong Nick?"

"Life, girls. Everything"

"Okay, start explaining mister", she sat down on the bench beside him and turned so they were face to face.

He let out a sign then looked at her, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of weed.

"What about it, its good stuff." She smiled a bit and then encouraged him to continue.

"I-I really like you." He then looked down at his fingers, "But you'd never go out with someone like me. I mean that Joe kid is probably 'your' guy or something. And then I have a girlfriend. I love her and all, just not the same"

"That can't be the entire story. Nick, I know there's more to it, then this one thing. What's bothering you?"

"I am the reason my family all died... 4 years ago." He looked Miley in the eyes and let his tears fall.

She was in shock and didn't know what he meant by it, was it just one of those cases where you blame yourself... or did him actually...

"What are you talking about Nick?"

"Well, I" He wasn't sure where to start, or if he was even ready to share his life story with this amazing girl in front of him. "I," he starts to let his tears fall. Nick can't tell her yet, he's not ready.

"It's okay; I can tell you're not ready. Just want you to know I will always be a phone call away for when you are" She stood up and pulled him up with her, she then wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug. Nick began to melt in her arms; they felt so right to him. He loved the way she smelt, the way she carried herself and how she never judged him.

Nick slowly pulled away, "Thanks Miley". The pair was still really close together at this point, Nick couldn't hold himself back anymore. He started to lean forward and hoped Miley wouldn't object. To his surprise she beat him too it and grabbed his face with both hands, she pulled him closer and locked her lips to his.

"I can't believe i just did that to Demi", Nick spoke softly as he pulled away from her tender lips quickly.

"I'm sorry, i thought you wanted to." She sat up and moved away from Nick then looked down at her hands, feeling tears forming at the edges of her eyes.

Nick looked over at her then put his arm around her shoulders, "Obviously iwanted to. You're an amazing girl, and i really like you. I just feel bad that i cheated on Demi. Im just not that kinda person. "

She turned to face him, "You need to chose fast. Because otherwise.. im gone."

"I will, i promise."

"Well, I'm going to class. Talk to you later Nick.." She stood up from the bench and walked briskly towards her locker.

-m- POV—

I cant believe i kissed him, and he didn't want to? Or did he, i seriously can not tell. Eff the world. This sucks. Nothing ever happens to my favour. Just for once i would enjoy it if something good happened to me. Considering it happens once a millennium. Okay obviously sarcasm, but you get the point.

Apparently i wasn't watching where i was going because i just ran into someone, "Shit, you okay?", Might as well try and be nice.

We both stood up straight at close to the same time. Damn he's cute. , "Yea, i'm fine. It was my fault." This boy was tall, dark and handsome. Daaayyuuuum. Miley likey.

"I'm glad your okay." I freaking smiled like a fool. Crap. Now hes gonna think im a ree-ree (my word for calling someone retarded). I looked him in the eyes one last time and then slowly turned to walk away, but then he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Wait, can i at least buy you coffee afterschool today Miley?"

"I'd love that. But now im at a disadvantage. You know my name but i don't know yours." I shot him a sexy wink, then smiled.

"i cant wait. And its Matt [lanter]"

"Okay, where should i meet you?" Oh my god. I cant believe this, talk about irony. Hopefully he doesn't have a girlfriend, but im going to go with ...not.

"Out front, on the bench by the tree that looks like a heart", He already seems so romantic.

"Okay, I will see you there." I winked at him then walked towards my class.

-_after school _-

I sat on the bench under the tree, waiting for Matt. I didn't see any sign of him, until a red convertible pulled up in front of me, "Holy, is that actually your car?"

"Of course," He said as he hoped out and walked towards me, then opened the passenger side door for me. "Hop in, beautiful".

Wow, hes a cutie.

"Well, aren't you a gentlemen"

"Only for the ones i care about". I think i may be in heaven, this boy was beyond cute AND a gentlemen.

We both got in his car and drove to Cocoa Beans Coffee, which was just down the road. We reached the front counter and he insisted on paying for my drink and cookie. Once we received our order we found a table and sat down, facing eachother.

"I haven't seen you around, did you just move here?". Gotta start the conversation somewhere, :)

"Actually i did, today was my first day. I used to live in Vancouver, Canada"

"What made you move to here?"

"Got tired of living in my igloo" He looked at me and then laughed. Did Canadians actually live in igloos?

I looked at him with a puzzled look, "Wait, seriously? Canadians actually live in igloos?"

He started laughing and then shook his head, "No, i was just playing off of the steriotypes."

Ta-da. And no hating, im Canadian my self i used to live in Vancity then moved (but still in Canada)

What you think of Matt? (other than he is hot, and freaking amazing on 90210) Do you like him and Miley together, in this story ? I do :)

Haah

3 reviews ? pleaaasee .


	7. Chapter 7

Senior Year

Chapter 7

I looked at him with a puzzled look, "Wait, seriously? Canadians actually live in igloos?"

He started laughing and then shook his head, "No, I was just playing off of the stereotypes."

"Well, I feel dumb now" I seriously did feel dumb, can't believe I started to believe that. AAAH. Oh well, maybe he'll think it's cute?

He smiled at me and his teeth glistened with the sun, "No big deal, it was kinda cute". He leaned forward and placed his hand atop mine on the table.

BINGO, he thought it was cute, "So I'm guessing you're single?" I had to make sure.

"Yes, I am." He kind of chuckled, "I'm looking for that perfect girl that I want to spend my time with"

Awe. I wonder if I could be that girl, "and what might this girl be like?"

"Well," he started, "she might have long wavy hair of the light brown variety and her name is-"

"MILEY!"

"Yea exactly," his went blank and confused as he paused," wait who said that?"

I looked around and Nick was running towards me,"Nick?"

"Miley, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Nick, what's wrong?"

This kid was freaking me out...

"Oh nothing's wrong...Demi just called me her dad wants to meet with you in 10 minutes to talk about possibly joining his label"

"Are you serious? Oh my god! This is amazing. Where do I need to go?"

I then caught a glance at Matt's face; he was hurt that I was going to leave him. I really didn't want to leave our date, but this was my career that might be reinstated.

"His office, it's across town and showing up late won't help to cure your 'rep'."

"Probably not, I should probably go there right away..." I glanced up and saw Matt's face break, he looked at me and then nodded adding a touch of smile.

"I am so sorry Matt, but this is a chance for me to gain my career back. It's my dream..."

"No I understand, don't worry. I'm just sad about not being able to offer you what this kid can"

"I'll call you after my meeting okay?"

I kissed him on the cheek and then ran out the door with Nick trailing behind me. I jumped into the passenger seat in Nick's car and he sped down the road towards Demi's father.

"How did to you convince Demi to talk to her dad?"

He looked over at me for a brief moment then smiled and focused back on the road, "I didn't have too, he saw your concert and how you sang and your behaviour... you did it yourself"

I smiled at him then turned and face out the window, a couple people saw it was me and started chasing for a bit but then gave up. Soon enough we arrived at the studio, where Demi was pacing back and forth out front.

"Miles!" she practically yelled, "Over here,"

"I'm coming silly!"

The three of us ran upstairs in the studio; I saw glances of Nick and Demi hugging and holding hands. I couldn't believe that I am this jealous, I shouldn't be. He's all hers and I don't like him... do I? Oh no ... I do.

-2 hours later after the meeting – normal P.O.V

Nick, Miley and Demi left the studio with smiles on their faces. Demi's father agreed to sign Miley. But that also meant she had to leave public school, again.

"I'm gonna miss seeing your face around all the time at school" Nick said to break the silence in the car as they headed to Miley's house.

"I'm gonna miss you both... but we will stay in contact and chat all the time."

"Okay good, I don't think I could live without ever talking to you again!" Demi piped in while trying to hide her tears. Tomorrow was going to be Miley's last day at the school. Which means her adventures in experiencing a senior year, would be over. No prom. No grad. "You have to promise you won't forget us when you're famous again"

"How could I ever? You both have been there for me through practically everything possible. You became my friends for who I was as a person not because I'm 'Miley'"

"Senior year is gonna feel weird now. We were busy planning our prom and grad! And now you're going to be gone" Demi could no longer hold back her tears. They slowly started streaming down her warm cheeks.

"Maybe I will be able to come back for prom"

"It wouldn't be the same though, people will be all over you because your 'famous' and we won't be able to even get near you" She managed to let a small laugh escape her fragile body.

"Then I will just have to bring you guys to an award show or something that we can get super dressed up for" Miley was trying to lighten the mood but wasn't sure if it was working.

"You would do that?" Nick finaly spoke after not having anything clevor to say.

"Of course, like i said you guys are true friends. I wouldn't have gotten my career back if it weren't for you"

Nick looked back briefly and smiled at Miley.

"NICK WATCH OUT!" the girls cried in unison.

"wh-what?" and nicks eyes opened wide seeing a big semi truck heading straight for them.

Cliffy ? hehehe

Im evil

3 reviews ? :)


End file.
